project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
High-Risk Complete Beginner's Farming Guide
This guide was created by: Downonknees There is one question that comes up to every new player after hitting lvl 60. Where and how do I get gold and gear if I don't want to raid and what is the most efficient way to do it? In this article I am going to try to answer this question and show the most efficient way to farm. Preparations First of all, we need a build that can handle fast AOE farming and be somewhat good in PvP. I personally prefer holy nova, the build idea is pretty simple and doesn’t require any experience playing a caster in before also what is very important it doesn’t require any RE’s to start AOE farming. This is not the only farm build option you have for example you can make a very good AOE mage build combining flamestrike+blast wave+dragon’s breath from fire mage, mage blizzard spec, hunter volley spec or any kind of meta build, you should choose the one which you will be more comfortable in PvP and which one could handle AOE farm. Holy nova build Tjovals AOE fire mage We will need a toon of any lvl with access to mailbox it can be a toon on the same account or a separate one it doesn’t really matter. Why do we need this? because if you store all items in bank, space will end up very quick. Also we will need bags with the maximum amount of slots you can afford to maximize our income and grab some runes of teleportation. Farming Here on High-risk raid gear drops from 50+ lvl mobs, that makes AOE farming a very efficient way of gearing up for solo players and those who don’t want to raid. First of all, with better average ilvl you unlock better loot tables that means better quality epics will drop, so for our farming set we want cheap sp gear with high ilvl.Also, I highly recommend to enable auto loot in game options. Few words about ilvl Based on my experience, it works this way: you have a chance to drop any raid epics with any ilvl but with increasing ilvl you unlock better loot tables that increase chance to drop more valuable epics. Approximately ilvl you need to unlock specific raid gear: ZG 59-61+ MC 63+ BWL 67+ AQ 71+ Macros to check your average ilvl: /run local t,c,u,k=0,0,UnitExists("target")and"target"or"player"for i=1,18 do k=GetInventoryItemLink(u,i)if i~=4 and k then t=t+select(4,GetItemInfo(k))c=c+1 end end c=c>0 and print(t/c) Ok, so we got our farming gear and build ready to go, but here comes the questions; where do I go, where are top spots for farming? Here are my personal top sorted by efficiency: # Western Plagueland (Hearthglen) # Blasted Lands # Silithus (Southwind Village) Hearthglen This spot located in Eastern Kingdom > Western Plagueland In my opinion, this is the best spot for farming according by gold/min it provides, it is worth mentioning that Western Plaguelands is a 1v1 zone so you are protected from group ganks. On the other hand, it’s a top spot for PvP so you will encounter players very often. You should go here only if you are 100% confident in your PvP skills and always be ready for a stab in the back. This may be not the best place for an absolute beginner. Here is my usual run, I don’t pick up items because I am on ptr(testing) server for a footage, picking up items will close the gap in time for mobs respawn so you will be able almost instantly start a new cycle. When you pull the pack before tower(the biggest one) and you see that pack at the house(first one) already spawned it is better to skip tower pack. Want to say sorry in advance for video quality and screen freeze in the beginning this is due to the fact that I am recording at my laptop and I have a slow internet connection so I can’t download software for montage.Want to mention that mobs on LS have reduced damage so you won’t have any problems with large packs. Run record My usual run After filling your bags with loot for you need to vendor items. Here are the ways to do it: At Chillwind camp both factions can vendor items. However we don’t want to vendor all the items/mats some of them we want to keep for a future profit, for that we need mailbox or bank. For Horde players after filling bags the best route is to teleport to Undercity and vendor/mail/bank items. After that you should fly to The bulwark, Tirisfal. On our way to Hearthglen we want to clear this field There you can pull a nice big pack around pot, it is also a place for a rare spawn. For alliance players things are not so smooth, the only way that I know of to secure your epics and mats is to mail them at Light’s Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands. Gold per hour In Hearthglen on average you can make about 150-200g in an hour only just on vendoring trash items, besides that you will have epics and mats. Blasted lands This is my second favorite place to farm it is located in Eastern Kingdom > Blasted Lands, it is less populated by people, but you might encounter group ganking and this place has lower income in gold/hour. But the situation with vendoring and mailing is much better for both factions. Here you can see farming route: Now it is time to vendor some stuff. For horde players after filling bags you just teleport to Stonard this is the closest place to vendor/mail. For alliance players even better you have Nethergarde Keep: Run record My usual run Gold per hour In Blasted lands on average you can make about 120-160g in an hour only just on vendoring trash items, besides that you will have epics and mats. Southwind Village This spot is located in Kalimdor > Silithus > Southwind Village It is the smallest place from all top, but it is very comfy because it is low populated by people and you have vendor right at the spot and if you need to mail something you can always go back to cenarion hold.This is much easier to handle in terms of mobs damage and it is a good spot to begin with. Run record My usual run Gold per hour In Southwind Village on average you can make about 80-110g in an hour only just on vendoring trash items, besides that you will have epics and mats. Worth to mention spots Nice spot with lvl 54+ mobs and low amount of people around. Perfect for solo-target farming. In Tyr’s hand you can find big amount of elites with 5-8k hp, but they have good damage and it is a PvP hot spot. In Zu'lmashar you can summon big pack of mobs by stepping on the graves. Increasing profit To increase our profit we should know what to vendor and what not , what to pick up and what to delete. Basically, we don’t want to have in our inventory any consumables(food, scrolls, e.t.c) except major mana/healing potion, also we want to delete any items that are worth less than 25-30 silver, so during our run we should sometimes clear the inventory from these kinds of items. What do we want to keep for selling on ah: * Good blues(comes with experience which one are good) * Blues with good re’s( mostly legendary re’s(orange) and epic(purple) ones) * Runecloth * Epics(purple items) Why Runecloth you may ask yourself?Here comes another topic. Best professions for AOE farming. Tailoring You will get tones of Runecloth while farming in Hearthglen or Blasted Lands and what can we do with it besides just to vendor it? It is good to have a character with tailoring you can make 14/16 slot bags and sell them on ah, everyone needs bags right? To make 1 Runecloth bag(14 slot bags) it will take you x25 Runecloth and x2 rugged leather and you can sell it for about 7-10g. To make 1 Mooncloth bag(16 slot bags) it will take you x20 Runecloth and x1 Mooncloth and you can sell it easily for about 10-15g. Enchanting You get a lot of blues and greens while AOE farming but sometimes it is more profitable to disenchant them to sell the mats on ah. For example: Dream dust ~1-1.5g Illusion dust ~1.5g-3g Large brilliant shard ~6-10g Lesser nether essence ~3-5g Lesser eternal essence ~ 3-5g If you don’t have professions, their lvl is too small , don’t have a recipe, but hardly want to use professions to increase profit feel free to write me ingame or mail me mats with your order i will be glad to help. Rare hunting Another way of farming is hunting 50+ lvl rares, here on High-risk they have increased chance to drop epics. It is a bit random way of farming and relies on luck and timings but can be very profitable for low effort. To do that you will need an addon that helping you to find rares something like NPCscan and you need to learn rares spawn points for 50+ lvl locations(you can easily google that). You can go in Ascension discord addons section and download these kinds of addons which will help you in rare hunting. Elites farming On LS elite mobs have a higher chance to drop epics but it is not very efficient for solo players , but if you want to try it, you will need a group of 2-4 people depends on the location. Here are some of the spots: Winterspring Here you can find lvl 59-60 elite giants that have about 17-19k hp they don’t hit hard you can handle them solo with almost any good dd spec. Here you can find lvl 59-61 mobs with 12-19k hp they have good damage you will need some good sustain to solo these mobs better to farm the in party of 2. Blasted Lands Here you can find big elites with lvl 59-61+ and 60k hp, requires party of 3-4 people for efficient farm. Wetlands Nice spot for solo farming, here you can find 6-9k hp elites with low dmg and there are a decent amount of them so you won’t have to wait for respawn, but it is a daily quest zone so sometimes you will encounter people. Misc. Back to Main Page https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GjSmMZKk67B6SebTjIT9ZfVlaR_c_1XWb4mo02thLt4/edit?usp=sharing Forum thread Here you can discuss, ask any questions, leave your feedback or track updates https://project-ascension.com/forum/index.php?/topic/11523-guides-database/ Contributors Want to say thank you to people mentioned below for help in writing this article. Crow - grammatical corrections P.S. If you have to add something to the article and you want to do it, contact me ingame/discord for access. ru:Гайд_для_начинающих_по_фарму_в_высоком_риске Category:High-Risk Category:Guide